Christopher Okigbo
| birth_place = Ojoto, Anambra State, Nigeria | death_date = August 1967 | death_place = Nsukka, Igboland | occupation = Author, Poet | nationality = Nigerian | ethnicity = Igbo | genre = Drama, Poetry | subject = Comparative literature | influences = Igbo mythology | influenced = | }} Christopher Ifekandu Okigbo (August 16, 1932 – August 1967) was a Nigerian poet, who is one of the most widely anthologized African poets.Christopher Okigbo, Encyclopædia Britannica Online, Encyclopædia Britannica, Inc., Web, Nov. 16, 2012. Okigbo died fighting for the independence of Biafra. He is today widely acknowledged as the outstanding postcolonial English-language African poet and one of the major modernist writers of the 20th century. Early life Okigbo was born on August 16, 1930, in the town of Ojoto, about ten miles from the city of Onitsha in Anambra State. His father was a teacher in Catholic missionary schools during the heyday of British colonial rule in Nigeria, and Okigbo spent his early years moving from station to station. Despite his father's devout Christianity, Okigbo felt a special affinity to his maternal grandfather, a priest of Idoto, an Igbo deity personified in the river of the same name that flowed through his village. Another influential figure in Okigbo's early years was his older brother Pius Okigbo, who would later become the renowned economist and first Nigerian Ambassador to the European Economic Commission (EU). Days at Umuahia and Ibadan Okigbo graduated from Government College Umuahia (in present Abia State, Nigeria) two years after Chinua Achebe, another noted Nigerian writer, having earned himself a reputation as both a voracious reader and a versatile athlete. The following year, he was accepted to University College in Ibadan. Originally intending to study Medicine, he switched to Classics in his second year. In college, he also earned a reputation as a gifted pianist, accompanying Wole Soyinka in his first public appearance as a singer. It is believed that Okigbo also wrote original music at that time, though none of this has survived. Career Upon graduating in 1956, he held a succession of jobs in various locations throughout the country, while making his first forays into poetry. He worked at the Nigerian Tobacco Company, United Africa Company, the Fiditi Grammar School (where he taught Latin), and finally as Assistant Librarian at the University of Nigeria in Nsukka, where he helped to found the African Authors Association. During those years, he began publishing his work in various journals, notably Black Orpheus, a literary journal intended to bring together the best works of African and African American writers. In 1963, he left Nsukka to assume the position of West African Representative of Cambridge University Press at Ibadan, a position affording the opportunity to travel frequently to the United Kingdom, where he attracted further attention. At Ibadan, he became an active member of the Mbari literary club, and completed, composed or published the works of his mature years, including "Limits" (1964), "Silences" (1962–65), "Lament of the Masks" (commemorating the centenary of the birth of W.B. Yeats in the forms of a Yoruba praise poem, 1964), "Dance of the Painted Maidens" (commemorating the 1964 birth of his daughter, Obiageli or Ibrahimat, whom he regarded as a reincarnation of his mother) and his final highly prophetic sequence, "Path of Thunder" (1965–67), which was published posthumously in 1971 with his magnum opus, Labyrinths, which incorporates the poems from the earlier collections. War and death In 1966 the Nigerian crisis came to a head. Okigbo, living in Ibadan at the time, relocated to eastern Nigeria to await the outcome of the turn of events which culminated in the secession of the eastern provinces as independent Biafra on May 30, 1967. Living in Enugu, he worked together with Achebe to establish a new publishing house, Citadel Press. With the secession of Biafra, Okigbo immediately joined the new state's military as a volunteer, field-commissioned major. An accomplished soldier, he was killed in action during a major push by Nigerian troops against Nsukka, the university town where he found his voice as a poet, and which he vowed to defend with his life. Earlier, in July, his hilltop house at Enugu, where several of his unpublished writings (perhaps including the beginnings of a novel) were, was destroyed in a bombing raid by the Nigerian air force. Also destroyed was Pointed Arches, an autobiography in verse which he describes in a letter to his friend and biographer, Sunday Anozie, as an account of the experiences of life and letters which conspired to sharpen his creative imagination. Writing While his poetry can be read in part as a powerful expression of postcolonial African nationalism, he was adamantly opposed to Negritude, which he denounced as a romantic pursuit of the "mystique of blackness" for its own sake; he similarly rejected the conception of a commonality of experience between Africans and black Americans, a stark philosophical contrast to the editorial policy of Black Orpheus. It was on precisely these grounds that he rejected the first prize in African poetry awarded to him at the 1965 Festival of Negro Arts in Dakar, declaring that there is no such thing as a Negro or black poet. Later in life, Okigbo came to believe that his grandfather's soul was reincarnated in him, and the "water goddess" figures prominently in his work. Heavensgate (1962) opens with the compelling lines: :Before you, mother Idoto, ::naked I stand, p. 3. while in "Distances" (1964) he celebrates his final aesthetic and psychic return to his indigenous religious roots: :I am the sole witness to my homecoming. p. 53. Recognition Okigbo was awarded the National Order of Merit of Biafra after his death.Christopher Okigbo, Poetry Foundation, Web, Nov. 16, 2012.[ Several of his unpublished papers are known to have survived the war. Inherited by his daughter, Obiageli, who established the Christopher Okigbo Foundation in 2005 to perpetuate his legacy, the papers were catalogued in January 2006 by Chukwuma Azuonye, Professor of African Literature at the University of Massachusetts Amherst, Boston, who assisted the foundation in nominating them for the UNESCO Memory of the World Register. Azuonye's preliminary studies of the papers indicate that, apart from new poems in English, including drafts of an Anthem for Biafra, Okigbo's unpublished papers include poems written in Igbo. The Igbo poems are fascinating in that they open up new vistas in the study of Okigbo's poetry, countering the views of some critics, especially the troika (Chinweizu, Onwuchekwa Jemie and Ihechukwu Madubuike) in their 1980 Towards the Decolonization of African Literature, that he sacrificed his indigenous African sensibility in pursuit of obscurantist Euro-modernism. A Christopher Okigbo International Conference was held in 2007 at Boston University. The Christopher Okigbo Foundation furthers his name and influence. "Elegy for Alto", the final poem in Path of Thunder, is today widely read as the poet's "last testament" embodying a prophecy of his own death as a sacrificial lamb for human freedom: :Earth, unbind me; let me be the prodigal; let this be :the ram’s ultimate prayer to the tether... :AN OLD STAR departs, leaves us here on the shore :Gazing heavenward for a new star approaching; :The new star appears, foreshadows its going :Before a going and coming that goes on forever.... p. 71. Publications *''Heavensgate''. Mbari Publications, 1962. * Limits (first published in Transition, July-August 1962). Mbari Publications, 1964. * Silences. 1965. * Labyrinths, with Path of Thunder: Collected Poems. Heinemann, 1971; New York: Africana Publishing, 1971. * Collected Poems. Heinemann, 1986. Except where noted, bibliographical information courtesy the ''Christopher Okigbo Foundation.Author's Publication, Bibliography, C.Okigbo 1932-1967, Christopher-Okigbo.org, Christopher Okigbo Foundation, Web, Nov. 16, 2012.'' See also * List of Nigerian poets References *Sunday Anozie, Christopher Okigbo: Creative Rhetoric. London: Evan Brothers Ltd., and New York: Holmes and Meier, Inc.,1972. *Uzoma Esonwanne, ed. 2000. Critical Essays on Christopher Okigbo. New York: G. K. Hall & Co. *Ali Mazrui, The Trial of Christopher Okigbo. A Novel. London: Heinemann, 1971. *Donatus Ibe Nwoga, Critical Perspectives on Christopher Okigbo, An Original by Three Continents Press, 1984 (ISBN 0-89410-259-1). *Christopher Okigbo, Labyrinths With Path of Thunder, Africana Publishing Corporation, New York, 1971 (ISBN 0-8419-0016-7). *Dubem Okafor, Dance of Death: Nigerian History and Christopher Okigbo’s Poetry. Trenton, NJ and Asmara, Eritrea: African World Press, 1998. *The most authoritative published source on Okigbo to date is Obi Nwakanma's Christopher Okigbo, 1930-67: Thirsting for Sunglight (Woodbridge: James Currey, 2010) *Udoeyop, Nyong J., Three Nigerian Poets: A Critical Study of the Poetry of Soyinka, Clark, and Okigbo. Ibadan: Ibadan University Press, 1973. *James Wieland, The Ensphering Mind: History, Myth and Fictions in the Poetry of Allen Curnow, Nissim Ezekiel. A. D. Hope, A. M. Klein, Christopher Okigbo and Derek Walcott. Washington, DC: Three Continents Press, 1988. *Don't Let Him Die: an anthology of memorial poems in honour of Chritopher Okigbo on the 10 anniversary of his death edited by Chinua Achebe and Dubem Okafor. Enugu, Nigeria, Fourth Dimension Publishers, 1978. *See also for more details on Okigbo, Crossroads: an anthology of poems in honour of Christopher Okigbo on the 40th anniversary of his death edited by Patrick Oguejiofor and Uduma Kalu.(Lagos, Nigeria: Apex Books Limited, 2008) Notes External links ;Poems *Christopher Okigbo at the Poetry Foundation ;About *Christopher Okigbo in the Encyclopædia Britannica. * Brecht’s and Okigbo’s work represent two different political approaches to modernism essay with approaches to Okigbo's work via intercessions into the work Brecht, Derrida and Foucault ;Etc. * Christopher Okigbo Foundation Category:1932 births Category:1967 deaths Category:University of Ibadan alumni Category:Igbo poets Category:Nigerian poets Category:Military personnel killed in action Category:University of Nigeria, Nsukka faculty Category:African polymaths Category:African poets writing in English Category:20th-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets